The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An electric booster type brake system is referred to as a system which provides a simulated braking feeling for a brake pedal when a driver steps on the brake pedal and performs substantial braking by a motor driving force and a hydraulic pressure, instead of the existing booster which is a vacuum booster using an negative pressure of an engine.
The electric booster type brake system is mainly applied to a hybrid or electric vehicle which can not generate a vacuum degree according to the negative pressure of the engine, but tends to be applied even to a general internal combustion engine to cope with fast brake responsiveness and various electronic control additional functions.
The electric booster type brake system includes an electric motor for generating a braking force. When the electric power is not smoothly supplied to the motor, a kick-back phenomenon may occur due to a difference between a braking hydraulic pressure generated by driving of the motor and a hydraulic pressure generated when the driver steps on the brake pedal.
The kick-back phenomenon is a reaction force transmitted to the brake pedal when the driver steps on the brake pedal. Such a kick-back phenomenon may cause the driver to feel vibration, foreign body sensation, and anxiety during braking.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.